The Save-Ums start a 9/11 sized school shooting/Beaten up by the Lion Guard
Transcript *(August 13, 2018) *- Electric begins to play in the background as the Save-Ums grabbed out deadly maximum powerful quadruple barrel maximum power miniguns equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking omega rocket launchers and begin their 9/11 sized rampage by shooting at innocent students. *Female Japanese Middle School Student: Waaaaaaaaaaah! There 7 kids with miniguns! Run! *Save-Ums opened fire on the fleeing students with their deadly maximum powerful quadruple barrel maximum power miniguns equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking omega rocket launchers, killing hundreds of innocent students. *Sōta Midorihara: Attention students, we have a Code Red! I repeat, we have a Code Red!! 7 students brought quadruple barrel maximum power miniguns equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking omega rocket launchers and is shooting everyone like crazy! Please lock your doors, turn off the lights, close your curtains, hide under your desks and run for your lives! *Jazzi: Kidaroo voice 2000% louder YOU ALL BETTER COME BACK HERE BEFORE WE F***ING KILL YOU!!! *(Later after the shooting) *to: The Save Ums at home with Shimajirō Shimano and his wife Mimirin Midorihara. *Shimajirō Shimano: So Save-Ums, how was school today? *Save-Ums: (together) It was good. *Mimirin Midorihara: Now let's see what's on the news. *is the news. *Kento Koshiba: We are entering this program with some breaking news flash. A deadliest 9/11 sized mass shooting has stuck GoAnimate Omega Middle School. 10,000 students, 2,000 militarized security officers and 8,000 teachers died and about 5,000 students, 2,000 militarized security officers and 3,000 teachers were injured! We have identified 7 students caught on camera armed with deadly maximum powerful quadruple barrel maximum power miniguns equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking omega rocket launchers. They have been identified as the Save-Ums. The Save-Ums say they want revenge so they took their deadly miniguns to school and shot everyone! We go live outside the footage GoAnimate Omega Middle School with Renge Midorihara. *Renge Midorihara: Thanks Kento Koshiba. Here we are outside the footage of the 9/11 sized shooting. Lots of kids are being rushed to the hospitals. Some of the kids are getting CPR and are being rushed to the ICU! We have lots of students and teachers getting paramedics hooking up oxygen masks onto their faces and put onto spinal boards for a long time! We have lots of students and teachers being paralyzed and in need of 24 hour surgery! We also have lots of students and teachers being completely paralyzed and needed surgery! Now we have my husband Sōta Midorihara who is the principal of this school for the entire month. He thinks the Save-Ums have something to do with this. *Sōta Midorihara: Well, it was just a very typical school day and I saw the Save-Ums pulling out extremely deadly maximum powerful miniguns and started shooting kids and I saw lots of kids getting paralyzed and 10,000 kids, 2,000 militarized security officers and 8,000 teachers even died! I was so scared for my life until I see lots of students and teachers getting paralyzed and put onto spinal boards for a long time! Kidaroo voice 2000% AND SAVE-UMS, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULTS!!! ALMOST EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION AND PARALYZED FOR A LONG TIME BECAUSE OF THE 7 OF YOU!!! IF ALL 11 OF YOU ARE WATCHING THIS, THE 7 OF YOU ARE EXPELLED FROM AND WILL RECEIVE A RESTRAINING ORDER FROM ENTERING MY SCHOOL!!! IF EITHER 7 OF YOU GO 100 FEET NEAR THIS SCHOOL, THE 7 OF YOU ARE GOING TO JAIL!! AND GUEST WHAT?!! THE 11 OF YOU ARE PAYING EVERYONE'S HOSPITAL BILL!! EVERY SINGLE KID HAS A BILL WITH THE WORTH OF $10,000!!!! THE 11 OF YOU SHOULD BE GROUNDED BY SHIMAJIRŌ SHIMANO AND HIS WIFE MIMIRIN MIDORIHARA AND BRUTALLY BEATEN UP BY THE LION GUARD BECAUSE THIS IS THE WORST ACT OF TERRORISM YOU 7 TRAITORS HAD EVER DONE!!!! THIS IS EVEN MEGA WORSER THAN THE COLUMBINE HIGH SCHOOL MASSSACRE!!! THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY!! SO GOODBYE FOREVER AND NEVER COME BACK!!! *Shimajirō Shimano: (offscreen) louder SAVE-UMS, YOU ARE ALL IN DEEP TROUBLE!!! *Renge Midorihara: We will be right back with the interviews with the families of the victims after this 5 minute commercial break! *Shimajirō Shimano: louder OH!!!!! (X80) WHAT ON EARTH LUNA MINAMI?!!!! HOW FREAKING DARE YOU AND YOUR CHILDREN CAUSE A MASSIVE SCHOOL SHOOTING RAMPAGE?!!!! YOU KNOW DOING STUFF LIKE THAT IS AN ACT OF MASS TERRORISM!!!!!!! *Mimirin Midorihara: Ivy voice 5000% louder AND AS FOR THIS, THE LION GUARD!!!! Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Stories with Terrorism Category:Stories With violence Category:Bad Language videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:The Lion Guard show